I'm Fine as Long as You're Here with Me
by morphine121
Summary: Asta and Yuno are orphans caused of war who dreamed a peaceful and better life. Military AU. Bromance Pilot!Yuno and Soldier!Asta (No BL/Yaoi, I swear). Mentioned Asta-Noelle. Major Character Deaths. Cover image illustrated by Talen Lent.


**I'm Fine as Long as You're Here with Me**

Summary : Asta and Yuno are orphans caused of war who dreamed a peaceful and better life. Military AU. Bromance Pilot!Yuno and Soldier!Asta. Mentioned Asta x Noelle. Major Character Deaths.

…

There were two boys playing, running passed the ruined environtment. Broken houses, glasses, junks, and even destroyed roads everywhere, yet the small feets of them were unstoppable. Smiles on their face contradicted with the misery that surrounded them. Their names were Yuno and Asta. Both were 7 years old. They were found as orphan babies in the middle of war and got raised by the caretaker of poor Hage Church.

"Yunooooo!" Asta shouted at his same-age closest friend who stopped to pay attention at something. He approached him immediately.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at that bird." Yuno's tiny index finger pointed at a single bird who perched at a low branch of a tree. The bird's feathers colored white, navy, and red. It wasn't too big. Its tail was quite long.

"OH! NEROOO?!" Asta's shout was too loud he accidentally made the bird flew away, Yuno's expression changed instantly being upset.

"What did you do?! Your voice hushed it away!"

"I'm sorry! Really!"

"What is Nero, anyway? The way you called it,"

"I don't know haha. Just randomly called that kind of bird as Nero randomly."

"What the—?"

Yuno kept his upset face still gazing away above wide sky. His soft jet black hair danced got blew by the calm and friendly wind. Beside him, Asta smiled. His ash hair were also got blew.

"You must like the sky so much, eh, Yuno?"

"Someday I will fly high across that sky like that bird. I'm going to fight above driving a jet plane."

"You will, Yuno. And I will fight here on the land, defending and protecting the civilllians so there won't be any other kids ended up as orphans like us. I believe we can bring peace here. Let's promise to end this war together, Yuno." Asta reached out his fist at Yuno, expecting a response from him. Yuno's amber eyes shook of amaze. There were hopes shone on them.

"I promise, Asta." Yuno reached out his fist to meet it with Asta's.

…

Both of the boys were growing up. At the age of 14, they separated to walk on different paths but still had the same one goal. For the sake of better life, end the war with peace. Asta was trained by Captain Yami Sukehiro to be a soldier. He worked out and learned about martial arts, also studied about all kinds of guns and bombs. On another side, Yuno came to Captain William Vangeance to be trained as a pilot. He studied about plane machine and how to drive it. His mentor was really surprised at how fast Yuno could learn. Well, Yuno was actually a genius at the start. His high potential made him being the best graduate student in his generation.

"WOAAAAAAAAAA! SOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL!" A 20 years old Asta shouted of amaze loudly when Yuno drove beside him laughing of joy to show his capability as the best young pilot. Their military uniform showed how success they already were. But the true goal of them laid on their first mission, soon participating as fighters in the war.

"Do you know what I call this jet plane?"

"What?"

"NERO!" Yuno chuckled, but Asta asked him more.

"Why Nero, anyway? It's just a random name I call at a swallow bird."

"It's because—so I can remember you when I'm working or fighting inside this plane. You're my motivator, you know, Asta? I mean, you're already like a dear brother to me."

"What the fuck are you saying? It's so embarrassing, idiot! Of course, we're brothers!"

Then they were laughing together.

…

The war between Diamond Nation and Clover Nation reached its peak. One by one soldiers and pilots had fallen, deceased. Yuno was the only young pilot left in his generation. Finally it was a moment when he fought alone on the air, after losing all of his comrade.

"I won't lose! I'm going to win! I promised with Asta to bring peace!"

The enemies attacked him non stop. He fully concentrated on his control, but the enemy was too much he couldn't handle it alone any longer. He still didn't give up, his jet plane reminded him to Asta, to a promise they have made. He wouldn't give up—until there was a rudal destroyed his cockpit, automatically made him lost balance. The piece of broken glasses tore his skin, even his handsome face. When his aircraft rolled to fall, he opened the door forcefully to jump. When his "Nero" exploded, he made it to land safely but it couldn't prevent him getting some burned wound.

Yuno gasped, laying his back on the burned junk of his beloved aircraft. His wounds made his awareness dropped, an enemy soldier walked around him ready to shoot him to die.

"Whoa, whoa. If I'm not wrong, it's the last remaining pilot survivor of Clover. Too bad, young man. Today is your last day. Any last word?"

Yuno shocked knowing an enemy soldier pointed his gun closer to him. He tried to move but too weak. He couldn't. The pain already surrounded his body.

"GET OFF YUNO, YOU BASTARD!"

A familiar boisterous voice came from somewhere to get rid of the enemy soldier who targeted Yuno. He pulled his gun trigger and the sorrow sound of bullets fulfilled Yuno's poor ears. There was foggy of the gun smoke, so Yuno couldn't see clearly. When he heard footsteps nearer towards him, he found him. Asta walked limping with bullets wound in every part of his well-built body. His proud military uniform was torn, changed to red because of his own blood.

"Asta? ASTA!" His hoarse voice shouted at his brother figure who was about to fall. He reached out catching him to lay his body sit beside him. His tears fell freely looking closer at how much wounds Asta suffered.

"I'm sorry, Asta. I fail to protect you, my comrades, and our nation's civillians. I'm too weak to protect our promise. I'm such a failure. I can't carry their hopes on me."

"That's not true, Yuno." Asta murmured. Yuno threw his eyes on Asta's empty eyes.

"You're already working hard. We're. We gave our best. But the fate just doesn't be in our side."

Yuno turned down his face sadly. He gave his so-called brother chance to continue his words while he still be able talking with bloody mouth.

"Damn, I mustn't die here. I've promised to fight till the end and bring our nation a peaceful life. I've also promised Noelle to marry her after we get independence day. But now my eyes started to hazy and sleepy. I can't see anything again. Yuno, may I ask you to hold my hand?"

"Sure." Yuno let his tears streamed silently while slowly reached out to hold Asta's palm, intertwined their fingers while kept listening to Asta.

"That's better. Now's your turn to talk, Yuno. Please tell me anything. I want to listen to your voice before I leave, since my eyes are no longer can see you. Because I feel like my time is close."

"A-All right. Then I'll tell you about how I often feel lonely in the training camp. I was always impatiently waited for your letters. I don't have so much friends in my generation. You know that I'm an introvert, right? I occasionally got mocked and bullied because of my genius and introvert self. I always miss you. I always hope you're there comforting me with your loud voice. I want to stay with you always—"

Time felt like stop suddenly at the moment Yuno turned his face to Asta. His soul was no longer inside his body. Yuno trembled hard. His feeling was uncontrollable.

"Why? After we promise? Why you left me alone first like this, Asta? You said you'll marry Noelle, right? Then you must live for her! Wake up, Asta! Wake up!"

Yuno actually knew that his voice was useless. But he didn't know what to do or what to say anymore. He couldn't move, anyway. So he thought that soon he would also reunite with Asta.

"Asta, if you still can listen, I'll tell you something Captain Vangeance told me. It was a timeline theory where there is unaccounted wordline exists where other you and me live. And I believe there is a world where we can be together without this same misery."

A sharp bullet passed through Yuno's chest. He left instantly. His head touched Asta's head. They both died as heroes.

…

A twintail silver-haired woman called Noelle cried out shutting his mouth watching two burned corpses sat close each other with holding hands. Their dog tags crafted their own name. Asta and Yuno. One of them was her fiancé. Too bad, she lost him in the war.

…

(A/N : Author had this idea when a jet plane flew across her home lowly and loudly lol)


End file.
